


blue moon

by Acin_Grayson



Series: Trans Dick Grayson Week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Dick Grayson Week 2020, Trans Duke Thomas, Trans Jason Todd, Trans Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/pseuds/Acin_Grayson
Summary: Dick reaches out to grab one last cup of ice cream off the table, causing Jason to whine like the baby he is.Steph, Tim, and Duke are all babies, too.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & his family
Series: Trans Dick Grayson Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	blue moon

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is about a period party, that is all

Without warning, more than half the family was down for the count.

It was inevitable that this would happen, ever since Jason moved back in.

Their cycles had synced up.

Dick, who was a saint among devils, truly, had talked his siblings into waiting out the cramps together. They camped out in the purple living room, which contained the best TV and speakers.

It took nearly an hour, but the group of them picked a movie to begin their binge with (Jurassic Park.)

Just after velociraptors enter the kitchen, Dick reaches out to grab one last cup of ice cream off the table, causing Jason to whine like the baby he is. 

Steph, Tim, and Duke are all babies, too.

“Dick, that's your fourth cup of blue moon,” says Tim. 

Steph chimes in “I didn’t even get  _ one _ .”

“You  _ did _ eat all six strawberry swirls.” Duke gripes, kicking Steph harshly. Steph responds by flicking ice cream droplets off of her spoon. This devolves quickly into a large fight over the last of the chocolate cups.

Dick sits back and enjoys his blue moon.


End file.
